


亲爱的宝贝

by Juanstrovsky



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-17 23:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19964806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juanstrovsky/pseuds/Juanstrovsky





	亲爱的宝贝

关于金东营先生续娶的那位“太太”，其实是男儿身这件事，在首尔的上流圈子也算是件人人讳莫如深的事了。  
李泰容其实是男人。  
没错，李泰绒175的身高在女性里确实算得上高挑，眉毛也很英挺，但是那花瓣一般的唇瓣和黑白分明的双眸，任谁也不会随意猜测“她”的性别，大概也是这样的原因，才让金东营敢胆大妄为的干脆伪造一个假身份，把这位“李小姐”光明正大的娶进家门。  
不过这有什么关系？就算人人都知道李家是靠卖“女儿”摆脱的危机，但又有谁敢对金家的亲家指指点点呢。  
当然，前提是金东营还活着的话。

青年纤细的腰身包裹在黑色的礼服里，喉结隐藏在挽成玫瑰形状的丝巾后面，金道英用手捂住李泰容的嘴，好声好气的安抚对方的情绪。“泰容，声音小点，不然会被别人发现的。”  
李泰容用力甩开金道英的手，用压抑的声音的逼问道，“你父亲才去世一个月！你就这么迫不及待的要结婚吗”  
金道英皱了皱眉，“如果我不和她结婚的话，是不可能压的住这群老变态的，你该知道。”  
“但是……”李泰容焦躁不安的攥着黑色的小羊皮手套，“但是，你那时候答应我……”  
“答应你什么？”  
“只要我……”李泰容不安的瞟了一眼金道英，“就会和我在一起。”  
“我们不是在一起吗？”  
“你都要娶别人了！”  
“那怎么办呢？我父亲刚死，就娶自己的小妈过门？”  
“你信不信我去举报，说是你让我下的药！”  
金道英像是听到什么有趣的事一样，把李泰容轻松地揽进怀里，用头抵着青年纤细的肩窝放声大笑起来，“泰容，你为什么这么可爱？你知不知道整个金家都盼着我家老头快点去死？你知不知道我费了多大力气把你保下来？李泰容，你要知道你是一个不存在的人，”金道英把嘴唇附在李泰容耳朵边，轻声说道，“现在你就是死了，验尸的时候都不能确认你的尸体是不是性别女呢。”  
“你！”  
“嘘……你是个哑巴，还记得吗？如果被人发现，你就只能真的当一个哑巴了。”金道英从旁边的衣柜上随手抓来一条领带，塞进李泰容嘴里，“泰容的声音这么好听，要是因为这种原因听不到了，我会很难过的。”  
“唔……”  
“还好这个更衣室还算宽敞，这礼服太难脱了，就这么做吧，你说好不好啊，泰容？”金道英掀起李泰容黑色礼服厚重的裙摆，把李泰容抱上更衣室的化妆台。  
虽然是金道英的婚礼，但因为丈夫的葬礼才过去没多久，再加上是西式婚礼，所以李泰容还穿着黑色的丧服，长长的礼服裙摆下面是并不适合男性的女士三角内裤，金东营喜欢像打扮洋娃娃一样给李泰容整整齐齐的穿上全套的女装，连内衣和内裤都是成套的，大概是血缘的关系吧，金道英也一样喜欢。  
前一天晚上才做过的后穴还略有一些红肿，丈夫去世的这一个月里，曾经费尽心思暗藏的关系终于不必再继续压抑，金道英在性事上也不复以前的绅士态度，逐渐开始变得强势起来，  
对于李泰容的身体已经非常熟悉了，金道英轻易地挑起对方的兴致，草草的涂上润滑剂就闯进了李泰容的身体，黑色的礼服裙摆碍事的阻隔在两人之间。  
“泰容，你喜欢这样吧？”金道英的阴茎在李泰容的后穴里深深地抽送，“你喜欢这样粗暴的对待你，喜欢被强迫，喜欢这样像强奸一样的前戏，对吧？”  
李泰容把脸努力的埋进金道英的胸膛，什么冰凉的东西硌在他的脸上，小小的名牌上写着，“新郎 金道英”，双手被金道英结实的捆在背后，无法使力的尴尬境地让他更努力地用腿夹紧金道英的腰来稳住自己。  
金道英的手扶着李泰容赤裸修长的大腿，好不怜惜的增强了爱抚的力度，吮吸撕咬着李泰容的耳垂，“你真是个变态啊，母亲，父亲刚去世，你就在儿子的婚礼上和别的男人颠鸾倒凤，我说的对吗？”  
李泰容使劲摇摇头，金道英轻柔的吻去他眼角的泪水，“母亲，你看看自己，这件礼服是不是很像黑色的婚纱？”  
“呜呜呜——”  
隔着丝质的礼服抚摸着李泰容的乳晕，那件薄薄的黑色法式内衣是早上金道英亲手帮他穿上的，只有蕾丝的内衣并没有给青年伪造出女性丰满的曲线，倒是显得他单薄的仿佛尚未发育的少女，“哎呀，忘了我们泰容是不能说话的呢，”金道英遗憾地摇摇头，“如果发出声音，就会被人发现时男孩子了啊。”  
金道英从李泰容口中取出领带，“不过我还是听听泰容想说什么吧，如果大喊大叫的话，就只能让泰容再也发不出声音了哦。”  
突然没有了阻碍，一时间却不知道该说什么，李泰容压抑着呻吟，问出了那个他最想问的问题。  
“你会娶我吗？”  
“不会。”  
李泰容几乎又要哭出声了，“那你为什么不肯放我走？”  
金道英在李泰容额头上落下一个吻，“你想都别想。”

“你愿意娶这个女人吗？爱她、忠诚于她，无论她贫困、患病或者残疾，直至死亡。Do you?”  
没有人会在意为什么李泰容没有出现在长辈席位，当牧师念出那句宣誓词，李泰容轻轻地推开教堂的侧门，提着漆黑的礼服小心翼翼地走了出去。  
金道英垂下视线，对手下轻声吩咐道，“记得请母亲回家吃晚饭。”  
-END-


End file.
